Eres mi Mejor Regalo
by Ame8910
Summary: Eren es el nerd del colegio, pero esta perdido enamorado de su compañero Levi, que es un gran artista y deportista, lo admira tanto que quiere darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. [Riren, participa en el evento "Anniversaire Doux"] Mal summary XDD


Las aclaraciones sobran, saben que los personajes son de la llama asesina.

Feliz cumpleaños Levi, que cumplas muchos más y que sigas siendo así de sensual, bello y adicto a Eren.

Se lo dedico a todas las personas que lo lean, que sean muy felices en estas fiestas, y sin más Ame las deja leer.

* * *

Estaba perdido enamorado del gruñón, no podía mentir, todo en Levi le atraía, su seria y fría mirada, sus finos labios, su hermosa nariz, sus ojos grises con puntos azules, sus manos, su fuerte cuerpo y sobre todo su voz. Pero el solo era el nerd de la clase, con lentes gruesos, el cabello extremadamente desordenado y por cierto nada atlético, y se preguntan porque, pues es porque no veo ni un carajo sin mis gafas.

Pero Levi, Levi es perfecto, es el vocalista de la banda más famosa de la escuela María, No Name, era el mejor en basquetbol, aunque era bajito, y yo simplemente voy a todos sus partidos y presentaciones. Tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, es serio y bastante vulgar cuando esta de mal humor, pero eso a mí no me importa, la verdad me fascina.

Y yo estoy aquí, haciendo una fila de mierda, desde hace tres horas para poder comprar una boleta posiblemente ganadora para su concierto de navidad y lógicamente poder ver la celebración de su cumpleaños.

—Eren creo que es ridículo que sigas aquí de pie, esperando a que mi fastidioso primo y sus ridículos amigos aparezcan para una firma de autógrafos y poder participar por esa boleta – dijo Mikasa, moviendo rápidamente su pie –

—Si deseas irte puedes hacerlo, no tengo problema en quedarme solo – contraataco y la miro con sus tiernos ojos –

—Si te dejo solo, lo más probable es que ese idiota de Jean venga a molestarte. Así que gracias por tu oferta, pero esperare –

Quería a Mikasa, ella siempre lo cuidaba de los matones, que lógicamente eran felices cuando lo veían y el líder era Jean y su maltrato con él era sin límites, Mikasa y Armin lo cuidaban baste y les agradecía.

Pasaron 15 minutos y ellos aparecieron, NN con sus hermosos trajes y sus vendas en sus ojos, y esta vez un poco más abiertos para poder firmar. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sabía que mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas y creí que me iba a desmayar, pero quería acercarme un poco más, solo un poquito más y por un instante.

La fila empezó a moverse, los gritos a hacerse presentes y la mala cara de Mikasa se hacía presente. Y llego mi turno, mis manos temblaban y con más nervios que antes les pase mi álbum, primer lo cogió Mike y firmo, tomo mi mano y me agradeció, después Hanji, me abrazo y tomo una foto.

—Sonríe pequeño, nuestros fans son nuestra vida – dijo la mujer, mientras besaba la mejilla del castaño –

Y ahí vi como él se levantaba de su asiento, sus manos tenían unos guantes, que iban hasta la mitad de ella, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sentí mi corazón a punto de salirse, quería salir corriendo, pero una mano me detuvo, volteé a mirar y era Mikasa.

—Hola enano – saludo la azabache al vocalista –

—La mocosa quiere morir en este momento por su estúpido comentario – comento y poso esa fría mirada a su prima-

—No te creas tanto por ser 2 años mayor que nosotros, ahora toma el maldito CD y fírmalo, quiero llevar a Eren a la casa- exigió mientras extendía la mano de su amigo –

Y ahí esos hermosos ojos se posaron en los míos, su media sonrisa fue hermosa y tomo el CD mientras que con disimulo rozo mis dedos, casi me muero de la emoción, pero mi boca no emitía sonido alguno, estoy acostumbrado a mantenerme en silencio. Firmo y me lo devolvió, quería salir rápido, así que solo me incline, pero él me detuvo.

—Oye loca, tómanos una foto – pidió, mientras sujetaba al castaño de la cintura y un flash apareció – Cuídate mocoso.

Mikasa tomo el boleto y empezó a llevarme a casa, estaba en las nubes, Levi me había hablado y tocado, ahora si podía morir y seria el nerd más feliz del mundo.

Los días pasaron, y llegaron los exámenes, lógicamente no perdí nada y quede en el puesto número uno de la lista; Mikasa me llamo y me entrego el sobre con el boleto. Me dijo que debía ir con el director y me dejo solo. Abrí lentamente el sobre y mi sorpresa y emoción fue grande cuando vi las palabras en mayúsculas GANADOR VIP, mi sonrisa salió y empecé a llorar de la felicidad, no podía creer en mi suerte, llegué a soñar con la boleta general, pero VIP, era fantástico.

Salí a cómprale el regalo de cumpleaños, quería que fuera hermoso o bueno que por lo menos que lo pudiera usar. Fui tienda tras tienda, miraba y detallaba, pero nada me gustaba; ya cansado de caminar por dos días y solo faltando 1 para el concierto, me senté en la plaza principal de María y empecé a tomarme un café, hacia frio y me sentía como un bloque de nieve y ahí vi esa tiendita, camine hacia ella, no era muy grande, pero tenía cosas muy elegantes y no era nada costoso.

Había una bufanda negra, y unos guantes en cuero, bastante cálidos y me encantaron, creo que tienen la elegancia de Levi.

—Buenas joven, ¿le interesan? – pregunto la dueña del local –

—¿Qué precio tienen? – pregunte emocionado –

—La bufanda tiene un precio de 20 dólares y los guantes 30 – explico la mujer, mientras los tomaba – Y si me das media hora, podre bordarle lo que quieras en la parte inferior de la bufanda –

Sonreí ampliamente, la idea me encanto y creo que sería algo especial, le escribí en un papel el nombre de Levi y que dijera abajo feliz cumpleaños y al otro extremo L No Name. Le pagué a la señora y fui a comer algo, y poder calentarme un poco más.

Mientras esperaba, hacia una linda carta, aunque no lo crean mi caligrafía es hermosa, así que podía dejarle un lindo mensaje a Levi, y así poderle decir todo lo que siento, y en la escuela simplemente no permitiría que me viera, suena inmaduro, pero me preocupa que me diga algo desagradable como lo hace Jean.

Al terminarla, la coloque en un sobre color azul oscuro y escribí mi nombre en la parte frontal, fui a recoger las cosas y sin mirar como quedo, los guarde en la bolsa de regalo que había hecho a mano y me fui a casa, debía buscar algo decente para ir al concierto.

El día llego y mi madre me llevo en el auto hasta el María Dome, estaba contento, dichoso, podía morir después del concierto y sabía que moriría feliz; al llegar había una pequeña fila y a la hora ya no veía el final. El concierto empezaría antes, pues querían cantarle el cumpleaños a Levi con sus fans y repartir un postre con todos, sería el postre favorito de Levi, así que sería tiramisú.

Dejo su regalo, había demasiados, así que pensé que los vería cuando todo terminara, entre y me ubique en mi puesto. Empezaron a entrar los chefs con las bandejas y después de dejarlos ahí, No Name hizo su entrada. L comenzó con la canción If you Do*, su voz era sensual, tan atrayente que me sentía volando en el cielo.

—Hola mis amores – grito Hanji, mientras sacudía sus manos con fuerza – sean bienvenidos a nuestro primer concierto navideño y hoy celebraremos el cumpleaños de nuestro querido L –

—Arrodíllense cerdos – dijo L, mientras las mujeres gritaban y le lanzaban rosas – Quería agradecerles por sus regalos, son muy hermosos, ya los vi y leí todas sus cartas –

Al escuchar eso mis nervios empezaron a aparecer, no podía creerlo, ahora debía desaparecer para evitar cualquier contacto con Levi, así que disfrutare mi concierto y antes de que se acabe saldré de aquí.

—Bueno, con ese pequeño agradecimiento, porque es del mismo tamaño de nuestro amigo – un golpe en las costillas la hicieran inclinarse – vam… vamos a cantar el cumpleaños, L me dolió el golpe.

—Cállate loca –

Y Mike empezó a tocar la batería, seguida de Hanji y nuestras voces empezaron a entonar la canción, el aplaudía y de vez en cuando sonreía, y al final mando un beso al público y se inclinó.

Siguió con el concierto, su voz no decaía, sus movimientos sensuales me daban el deseo de ser ese maldito micrófono y así poder ser acariciado por esas hermosas manos. Se apagaron las luces y después de un rato salió H.

—Mis amores, hay un regalo que dejo a nuestro L completamente enamorado, pero no ha sido capaz de abrirlo en su totalidad, así que pido el favor a Eren Jeager de subir y acompañarme – pido H, mientras pedía que alumbraran al público –

Mi cara se tornó roja, empecé a sudar frio, mis manos me temblaban, pero no podía moverme, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragar, así que salí corriendo hacia la puerta y llame a mama.

—Ma, ven por mi aho…

—A donde crees que vas mocoso de mierda – el apareció en la salida principal del María Dome e inconscientemente colgué–

—L yo… yo… no soy capaz de…

El me tomo de la mano y me llevo a los camerinos, cerró la puerta con llave, fue hasta el sitio donde estaban todos los regalos y tomo el de él.

—Léela en voz alta, pero antes saca los regalos – pidió, mientras le entregaba la bolsa de regalo –

Con manos temblorosas tome esa bolsa que muy bien conocía, pues la había hecho a mano, la había adornado y la había entregado. Saco la bufanda negra y se la extendió, los finos dedos estaban al descubierto y la tomo, desenrollándola de su moño rojo y se la coloco, no podía apartar mis ojos de esos finos y sensuales movimientos, ahí vi el bordado y había quedado más que hermoso, saque los guantes, el los beso y dejo en la mesita que estaba detrás. Pero no quería sacar la carta, levanté mi rostro y vi es expresión de impaciencia.

La saque lentamente y se la extendí, con una inclinación tan profunda, para evitar que viera mi rostro.

—¿Y? – pregunto – ¿esperas que lea algo sin una explicación previa?

—Levi… perdón… L- me temblaba la voz – Yo, prefiero que la… la…

Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, tenía miedo, quería morir. Sentí como él se acercaba a mí, y esas manos levantaron mi rostro-

—Eren, ¿porque me temes? – negué con fuerza – ¿Entonces qué es?

—Levi yo… yo… tu a mi… a mi… mierda… tú me gustas demasiado, así que en esta carta están mis sentimientos – lo último lo dije tan rápido que al final me toco tomar una bocanada de aire profunda –

Mis ojos seguían cerrados, mis lágrimas no paraban, y sin esperarlo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, estaba impactado, sin quererlo los abrí y vi esos ojos hermosos posados en mí. Eran suaves, cálido y su aroma me estaba haciendo sentir en el paraíso.

—Dilo de nuevo, mocoso idiota – exigió, pero sus manos seguían en mi –

—Me gustas mucho, feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad – lo dije tratando que mi voz no se quebrara de nuevo –

—Gracias, mi mocoso – y volvió a besarme – Leeré la carta en mi casa.

—Levi, ¿quieres… quieres ser el novio de este feo nerd? – pregunte esperando una negativa, para así pensar que Levi solo se estaba burlando de mi –

—Primero no eres feo, segundo, eres mío desde esas vacaciones en las que Mikasa te invito a nuestra casa de campo – afirmo y volvió a besarme – Gracias Eren, es el mejor cumpleaños que me has dado.

Fin (?)

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo ajajaj estaba pensando en hacer una segunda parte, contada desde la perspectiva de Levi, ustedes me dirán si lo quieren o no.

La canción de coloqué aquí, la encontré en youtube cantada por Rivaille, jajaja así que si la quieren escuchar disfruten de esa sensual voz.

Espero les gustara, si es así dejen un RVW me motivan y hacen feliz. Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, asi que si ven errores perdón y díganme para así corregir.

Sin más Ame las ama.


End file.
